


Collision

by HisGlasses



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Caught in the Act, First Kiss, IgNoct, Ignis Fluff Week, M/M, Oops, is this even mature rating?, trouble for Iggy indeed, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/pseuds/HisGlasses
Summary: You should contemplate wisely before walking in on someone.Day 2 of Ignis Fluff Week: Getting into trouble + “Oops.”





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of Ignis Fluff Week: Getting into trouble + “Oops.” 
> 
> I hope it's still fluffy enough but anyways: have some awkward teenager Ignoct!

Everything was going according to plan. That was what Ignis thought as he stepped into the elevator, heading to the apartment of his royal duty. 7:30 in the morning, so just enough to brief His Highness about the morning news of the Citadel before driving him to school. Ignis‘ daily routine was a strictly timed concert of appointments and tasks and he took his pride in sticking to it meticulously. He was more than often aware that with Noctis being more of a slowcoach he as his future adviser had to compensate for that in every possible way.  
He stepped out of the elevator and readjusted the collar of his shirt once more, before he knocked on the door. There was no answer. Ignis sighed deeply, fumbling in his vest pocket to get out the keys to the apartment. He summoned them with a quick movement of his wrist and unlocked the door.

“Highness, if you’re not willing to open the door, I will help myself. You know that I wanted to discuss that matter of— ”

“Don’t come in!!!“ The prince’s voice echoed through the entrance hall. Ignis startled at the sound of alarm in Noctis‘ too high-pitched yell, unintentionally slamming the door shut instead of closing it silently as he had planned to. He blinked fast and readjusted his glasses.

“Are you alright, Noct? If there is something requiring my assistance, I—”

“No!! I—I’m fine, really!! Just, don’t move from there, I’ll be ready in a second! ”

The ajar door to the living room was quickly closed with a bang and rummaging could be heard. Whatever it was that had him roused this morning, at least Noctis would be awake. That alone was better than nothing. Ignis glanced at his wristwatch, seeing minute after minute ticking by. He let out a brief exasperated huff and raised his voice.  
“Noct if you’re not ready within the next five minutes I’m going to walk in on you. I still have to tell you the latest news from the Citadel and about your next week’s schedules before you leave for school. And whatever you are doing right now cannot be as important as to –”

The door flung open again and a dishevelled and panting prince emerged from behind, his cheeks slightly flushed and a thin trail of sweat running down his cheek. Ignis frowned.

“That doesn’t look like you are being ready to leave, Highness. Let me give you a hand. ”  
He stepped closer, reaching out his hand to quickly comb through his seemingly bed-head hair when Noctis flinched and hectically waved both hands in front of him.

“N-no no, I don’t need your hand. I can... I can take care of me by myself. Argh, damn... ” For some reason Ignis couldn’t quite grasp Noctis‘ face went to a deeper shade of pink. The Prince slapped one of his hands right onto his face and quickly combed over his hair with his other.  
“Let’s just... head for school. You can tell me about the Citadel stuff on the ride. ”

The adviser raised a doubtful eyebrow.  
“You are hardly dressed properly Noct. ”

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of this in the car. Now come on, let’s just go. ”  
Noctis awkwardly pushed Ignis around and shoved him towards the door. The young chamberlain thought something fishy was going on but didn’t comment further on it. He’d have to return to clean his apartment anyways, so he would find out sooner or later.  
The ride to school was filled with Ignis‘ talking about the Sabertusk population in Leide growing and the tailor having asked for His Highness to come around to have his custom-tailored suit for the upcoming banquet measured out. While he was elaborating about the different designs he had been presented, Noctis was hastily fumbling around with the buttons of his blazer after messily tugging his shirt into his trousers.  
When the car stopped in front of the school yard, Ignis turned off the engine and stepped out to open the door to the passenger seat. Not only because it was His Highness Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis but because he wanted to have a look at him before he sent him off. The Royal in question stepped out of the car and looked around nervously as if he was searching for someone, trying to avoid his adviser’s look at all cost.

“Noct, could you _please_ turn towards me? ”, Ignis sighed. “It won’t take long, I promise. But we can’t have an ungroomed prince. ”  
Basically in slow motion Noctis turned to face him, eyes directed to somewhere behind Ignis’ shoulders. The top of his shirt was buttoned up the wrong way so he had to undo and re-button it. Just as he was tugging the collar into the blazer of his school uniform, Noctis‘ face cleared up and he started to wave at someone coming from behind.

“Hey Prompto! Over here! ”  
Noctis forced Ignis‘ hands off his collar and turned to his blond friend who had just arrived.

“Heyaz! Wow, you look kinda rad buddy. ” His eyes flickered over to Ignis for the fraction of a second. Ignis of course noticed and decided to take his leave.

“Well then, I will pick you up after lessons are done. ”

Noctis quickly grabbed Ignis by the shoulder before he could round the car.  
“N-no, you don’t have to today. I, er... we will have to discuss something in class for the, er... upcoming school festival. So I don’t actually know when I’ll be done here. Wouldn’t want to have you waiting here for nothing. Your schedule seems to be hard enough already. ”

“School festival?“ Ignis frowned behind his black frames. „I thought it is still about half a year to go until it takes place. ”

Noctis shot Prompto a help seeking look. The blond boy seemed to understand. He threw an arm around Noctis‘ shoulders, trying hard to grin casually at Ignis.  
“Y-yeah, that’s right? Buuut, we’re trying to get the preparations started early, so we won’t have to rush it at the end. Right Noct? ” The black-haired prince nodded vehemently.

“Hmm... If you say so. But make sure to message me if you need me to get you. ” Ignis pointed at his phone in his vest pocket before he went to round the car and sit in the driver’s seat again. He could feel the eyes of the two boys drilling into his back and just shortly before he started the engine again, he could make out Prompto asking: “So, that’s him? ”  
But this was nothing of his concern. Ignis straightened out his back and pushed his glasses up his nose bridge again before driving back to the apartment he hadn’t been allowed to set foot in before.

There was nothing suspicious to be seen in the darkened room at least. Ignis had braced himself for whatever he would be doomed to witness but was unexpectedly unimpressed by the usual chaos lurking there. Scattered remains of instant noodle cups, opened comics lying on the floor with their spines painfully bent and cushions lying on an absolute chaos on the couch – nothing really spectacular, Ignis thought as he raised the shutters and let in some light and air.  
Picking up the emptied bottles and remains of what seemed to have been a late-night craving Ignis was wondering why Noct had been so rattled this morning. The only thought he could come up with was the late awakening of His Highness‘ bad conscience concerning his sense of duty. Yet this seemed way too mundane and insignificant. His reaction had been too exaggerated by far for something simple like this.

Irritated about being clueless what the reason might have been, Ignis picked up the cushions and aligned them neatly on the couch again. Just as he had picked up the last one, he noticed its corner to be faintly moist. Curious spot for spilling beverages, he thought, stripping the cushion of its cover. This would have to go with the rest of the laundry then.  
Checking on the towels and other possible things in the bathroom to be washed, Ignis‘ sharp eyes spotted a black lump – suspiciously looking like a pair of briefs – stuffed behind the toilet.  
“Good grief, Noct... ” Ignis sighed and squatted down to get them washed with everything else but as his hand grabbed the soggy fabric, he yanked back immediately. It didn’t take long to realise _why_ Noctis had tried to hide that piece of underwear somewhere he thought it wouldn’t be easily found.  
Ignis washed his hands and put on the rubber gloves he always kept in the bathroom for cleaning, then reached out for the drenched pants again. A quick look at the sticky substance they were drenched in confirmed his apprehension.

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips into a thin line. Of course Noct would do something like that. It was completely normal for boys that age to touch themselves and explore their bodies in various ways. Actually he should be rather calling it a miracle not to have run into such a situation earlier already. At least this was what Ignis rationally tried to tell himself to not feel too embarrassed.  
He quickly rinsed the messed up pants before throwing them into the washing machine, together with the rest of the laundry.  
Now that explained why he had wanted him to stay away. Ignis wasn’t sure if he could imagine a worse situation for being caught in the act. He stripped himself off the rubber gloves after having cleaned the bathroom thoroughly and went over to the kitchen. This definitely called for some coffee now.

While he was brewing a fresh cup of Ebony, he thoughtfully leaned on the dining table that was separating the living room from dinner space. Scanning over the freshly tidied room (he had left out Noctis‘ bedroom for... quite obvious reasons) he could not help but imagine Noctis lying sprawled out chasing down his most private and deepest pleasure on the floor. No, the couch. It had to be the couch. Noctis was always preferring comfort for functionality. He wondered what he might have done to make himself feel good for just a split second before he could feel his face turning hot and the lower parts of his body rising in shy yearning.  
Ignis forced his gaze away from the room, clearing his throat audibly in order to ground himself again. This was highly inappropriate. He couldn’t deny that he felt that sort of... urge once in a while but he would not permit his blood to be stirred up by no less than the future King of Lucis and his practises of self-gratification. That was inacceptable.  
“Focus, Ignis Scientia. Don’t lose your focus. ”

Ignis decided to stay at Noctis‘ apartment to get his work for the day done. The Prince would be hungry when he returned from school, no doubt. That way he could directly start on cooking once he was home. First he had contemplated sitting down in the living room space with his computer but as the picture of a panting Noctis popped up in his mind, he deemed it better to move over to the table instead.

Noctis came home in the late afternoon, not that much later than usual. As soon as he heard the key sliding into the lock Ignis jumped up and started to take out his cooking supplies. He had to keep this situation as casual as possible. Nobody was to blame for anything and it was not necessary to feel any kind of shame. He was repeating those thoughts over and over as he greeted Noctis, who was just entering the room.

„Welcome back, Highness. You being home quite early hopefully means that your planning for the school festival went rather well? ” Good. This sounded pretty normal.

Noctis threw his bag into a corner of the room, and flopped down onto the couch, face towards the balcony and away from the kitchen.

„Y-yeah, everything cool. Actually we only planned out the... rough basics, so the details are still up for another time. ” He tried to casually lean over the backrest to turn towards Ignis.  
„So... what are you doing here, Specs? ”

„I was actually working on my reports for the Citadel until just now”, he answered, busying himself whisking eggs in a bowl, his back facing Noctis.  
“But I thought you might be hungry when you come home so I just started preparations. I hope you don’t mind me being around? ”

A heartbeat passed before Noctis answered.  
“ ‘f course not. Why would I? ”

Oh I have quite some idea why you would, Ignis thought to himself but quickly pushed this thought away. Noctis didn’t seem to mind so he shouldn’t either.  
When he asked Noctis to sit down at the table to eat his pancakes, Ignis couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over the Prince. He had been growing tall those days, shoulders broadening and his face gaining more of a mature masculinity than before. When his look grazed the crotch of Noctis‘ trousers he forced his eyes up again with a sharp intake of his breath.

“Hey Specs, you alright? ”

Ignis was surprised to find himself reopening his eyes at the sound of Noctis‘ voice.  
“Apologies, Noct. I... the day has been rather... straining so far. No cause for concern. ” He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had just been worked up over such a trivial and most human thing but somehow this had drained a fair part of his energy nonetheless.

“You’ve got to relax from time to time. Work will kill you at that rate. ”Noctis shoved another bit of the pancake into his mouth.

The black frames found their way onto its owner’s face again.  
“It is quite makeable, I assure you. Thank you for being considerate though. I, ah... I appreciate it. ”

Noctis rose from his chair after he was done and for some reason decided to clear the table and do the dishes. Or rather put them into the dishwasher but it was a rather rare gesture nonetheless. While Ignis barely had the time to be bewildered, Noctis was back quickly, holding out the controller of his favourite console towards him. Ignis raised his brows in question.

“Care for a tournament? ” Noctis smiled awkwardly, eyes turned away from Ignis, pushing the controller farther towards his adviser.

„Ah... Noct, I don’t know if I can keep up my schedule when—”  
The controller was firmly pushed against his chest.

“By Royal Order? ” Now he was looking at him.

Ignis had the impression that Noctis‘ eyes (had they always been of that deep blue colour?) were whispering a sheepish „sorry for what happened“. He huffed out a chuckle. That was actually kind of sweet.

“If it is your _order_ , Highness, I am afraid I cannot decline. But I warn you: I won’t be going easy on you. ”This produced a competitive grin onto Noctis face.

“Yeah, bring it on then. ”

The two of them spent the rest of the day battling against one another in various games of various disciplines, only pausing in-between to have Ignis dutifully cook dinner for both of them. Ignis had to admit that it was actually a quite enjoyable evening.  
The next time he checked on his watch it was past eleven already. It was not much of a problem for Noctis – Insomnian holiday freed him from getting up early for school and his earliest meetings were only scheduled after noon. Ignis on the other hand would have to attend several business talks and training lessons beforehand, which inevitably required getting up early. While he was internally debating how to proceed best, Noctis yawned at him the suggestion to just stay over for the night and leave from here in the morning.

Even if something in the back of his head told him that this was a bad idea, it was the most rationally sensible choice to make and so Ignis found himself draping the couch in fresh bedding – hesitantly at first but then reminding himself of everything being alright, nothing weird.  
The emotional tension of the day was slowly fading away and the overall lack of Ebony did the rest to let Ignis drift away fast into a profound and dreamless sleep.

The waking in the morning was a less peaceful affair. It started with undefined noises coming from the bedroom that made Ignis open his eyes and take a look at his phone. The alarm had been set for seven, still half an hour to go. As he rolled himself to the side again, trying to get those thirty minutes of sleep still, he could make out Noctis calling out for him, voice muffled and low. Ignis frowned.

“Highness? ”

No answer.

Ignis rubbed his eyes and put on the glasses he had set aside on the little couch table. As he turned off the alarm he contemplated checking on Noctis but then again he knew that the Prince was sometimes talking in his sleep.  
_Might as well get up_ now _then_ , he thought as he stretched his back and went over to the kitchen unit to brew some Ebony for breakfast. When he was filling just the right amount of coffee beans into the machine, the Prince’s voice bursting out startled him to a great extent.

“Ignis! ” Noctis cried out in what seemed to be a sound of distress.

The young chamberlain’s head immediately yanked towards the direction of the sound and just a glimpse later he found himself darting to the room.  
He slammed the door open, ready to go against whatever was threatening the Prince.

“Highness!!! Are you alr—”

The words stuck in his throat and his eyes widened in shock as he realised what he was looking at. Unable to move Ignis’ eyes hovered over slender legs, dim light softly reflected on their skin, and slightly propped up hips. Noctis had brought one hand up under his shirt, while the other one was firmly curling its fingers around his length. As far as Ignis could make out, the Prince’s face was flushed a deep shade of red, his hazy blue eyes locked on him and increasingly widening in awake of horror.

Ignis tried to speak. Anything to get out of this paralysed mess but when he tried to, his mouth fell open only to be closed again, no words spoken.  
It was Noctis who found his voice again first.

“Shit… Oh shit!!” He wriggled around to cover the most exposed part of his body with the blanket he had tossed aside. “It’s—Specs, I… damn, no! Listen! ”

This was the point where something in Ignis head seemed to click in place and time started to flow again, allowing him to move. He stirred, basically running from the crime scene he had witnessed. Blood was rushing in his ears and he felt his whole face heating up. His mind still couldn’t process the pictures. The only thing vividly echoing in his head was the voice that he should get away from here as fast as possible. This was trouble. Big trouble.

Ignis was gathering his belongings at high-speed, when a hand gripped his wrist from behind and he spun around.  
“Please, Specs wait! Listen to me! ”

The young adviser’s face was burning in shame and confusion and he wasn’t able to look Noctis in the eye.  
“I think I’ve listened to you quite well already. Now let go of my arm, if you would.”  
He attempted to shake off the hand around his wrist, not trying to think about where it had been settled just moments ago.

“Damn, I forgot you were staying over! I wouldn’t—I mean—”

“And you think this would change anything about the fact that you were pleasuring yourself thinking of _me_?” Ignis thundered through the room. “Goodness, Noct!” 

When his eyes finally met Noctis’ he felt his chest swell and the heat in his cheeks rising to impossible temperatures. He suddenly wished he hadn’t yelled at Noctis. Looking at his face brought back the memory of the hazy eyes and the look of pleasure from only minutes ago. Ignis didn’t want to admit that this thought was agitating him to the very bone. Not only from embarrassment but also because he had never seen his Prince looking more beautiful than just now. He wasn’t the kind of man to have indecent thoughts and – Gods forbid – above all Noctis.  
_Noctis was wanting him._  
Ignis tried to deny this entangled mess of facts vehemently.

He was brought back to reality when Noctis clinged to the sleeves of his shirt, slowly shaking his head in exasperation. He was faintly shaking and his lips occasionally quivered as words started bubbling from them in a whisper.

“Specs… Ignis, please. Don’t hate me. I don’t even know—it’s... Please just don’t – I can’t help it.”

“Noct…” The desperation in his voice hit him harder than he had expected, making Ignis lose ground. No matter the circumstance, this was alarming.

“It’s nothing I can—I don’t even remember when this all started. I’m so… Gods, Ignis please.”

“Noct—Highness, please calm down.”

Instead Noctis grew more and more hysterical, gradually pulling Ignis closer to himself. Nothing that Ignis said seemed to catch in Noctis’ ears, as he kept on babbling.

“It’s nothing I was given the chance to decide on, okay? It just happened!”

“Highness.”

“Ignis, I couldn’t help it! Please believe me!”

“Noct!”

“I don’t want to lose you Ignis!”

“Noctis!”

Seeing that none of Ignis’ words seemed to reach him, his body just went with the moment and decided to rely on instincts instead. He leaned down towards Noctis and sealed his ever moving mouth by crashing his own lips firmly against his. His eyes squeezed shut he could feel Noctis slow down the movement of his mouth, curiously curling his lips until they fully locked in place with Ignis’. Chapped and a little rough lips against firm and soft ones. It felt warm and somewhat soothing.

As Ignis felt himself gradually relaxing into the kiss he pulled away before he would find himself melting too far. His pulse throbbed against his ears, a soft gasp escaping his throat. What on Eos had he been thinking? Noctis looked at him with fluttering eyes, silenced and completely baffled by what just had happened.

“Ignis, what…?”

The mortified chamberlain cleared his throat, averting Noctis’ curious gaze.  
“Ah… You—you wouldn’t stop. I, ah… know I shouldn’t have but somehow this seemed the only way to… Apologies.”

When he turned his face back towards his Prince, he found him rushing into his arms, holding on to him tightly and burying his face in the curve of his neck. He could feel him shaking and his heart thumping heavily against his chest. Still not really processing what just had happened, Ignis cautiously wrapped his arms around the Prince, one hand delicately cupping the back of his head. He pursed his lips and swallowed heavily.

“Highness?”  
He could make out the sound of ragged breathing into his shoulder.

“Dammit Specs.” Noctis’ voice was thick. “I was so scared.”

Ignis cradled him, trying to ease the flurry of emotion that had washed not only over Noctis but both of them.  
“… It’s… quite alright.” He took a deep breath taking in the faint scent of Noctis’ hair. It was familiar.  
“Look, I… Noct, this – whatever it is, I feel you should… we should take our time and don’t rush into anything. We better think about what we are going to make out of this, taking in account all consequences it would bring. It is nothing to be taken lightly. Until we are not a hundred percent clear, we better keep this… subject under lock and key. It is only for the better I believe.”

Ignis could feel the Prince nodding against his shoulders but he also noticed his grip around his shoulders tighten just the slightest bit. He let out a soft sigh, caressing the pitch-black hair.  
“Good.”

That being said, it was the day both of them knew. One growing bolder in actions from then on, the other just awakened and starting to fall deeper every day.  
They held each other for a while until the unexpected and messy emotional storm abated, hearts beating in synchronicity, touches whispering of comfort, safety and belonging.  
It would be not until years later when this day would become one of their most precious and cherished memories.


End file.
